Vive la Revolution!
by DapperForce
Summary: Louise and Saito have a perfect life. Three children, wealth and power. Others are not so fortunate. Jean Claude la Lafayette is a low ranking noble and a student of the academy. He got in on a recommendation and all he wants is to finish school and begin his life. Well, that and free all commoners from oppression. Will he be able to balance school life and head a revolution?
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome dear reader. This story has been floating around in my head for quite some time and I have to at least _try_ to put it down. So here I am! Anyway the majority of this tale takes place twenty-one years after the end of season four. It will also switch back to 'the good ol' days of Louise and Saito (like this chapter for example). I'll also be making some of my own non-canon 'adjustments' to the story.

S/N: The majority of the story surrounds OC's such as Louise and Saitos' twin sons, a 'savage' noble from the east and the main character who was mentioned in the summery. So without further ado...

**2012- Inagi, Tokyo, outside the Hiraga house**

Saito stared at the name plate for a moment in silence. Seeing his name written in Japanese again was strange but comforting. He looked down at Louise- his wife. She looked uncomfortable. "Nervous?" Saito asked "N-no way" she looked forward determined. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Saito took a deep breath and went through the front gate, walked along the path to the door and rung the bell. The familiar chime helped to ease his nerves.

"Coming!" rang a female voice from the inside.

The door opened to reveal a woman with dark shoulder length curled hair. The woman gasped as she saw Saito, tears running down her pale face. Her hands went over her mouth. She didn't even notice Louise as she launched herself at Saito crying into him.

"S-saito my baby boy!" She pulled away so she could look at him "where the _hell_ have you been?!" gasped the hysterical woman.

Saito broke the hug and looked back at his mother "That's... a long story mom." Saito turned to Louise "Mom this is Louise, my wife"

Louise couldn't understand a single word but caught the gist of the conversation. Saito's mother missed him and questioned his whereabouts, Saito weakly tried to come up with something. Then Saito turned to her and most likely introduced her. "Lady Hiraga" as Louise had taken to calling her, finally acknowledged her. Lady Hiraga looked back and forth between Saito and Louise a couple of times before settling her glare on Louise.

Louise squeaked out an incorrectly pronounced "O-ohaiiyo" that Saito taught her while trembling slightly and smiling as sweetly as she could. Saitos' mothers glare deepened as she narrowed her eyes and turned back to Saito "I see you've married a foreigner whilst on you're _trip_" She said anger dripping from the word trip.

"Well... you see t-there were some situations- of which I had no control a-and." Saito paused and sighed. "I think it'd be best to show you and dad rather than tell you" he said meekly.

"Show us wha- ...Saito if you show me a child I will cut of your penis right here in front of your wife, child and god" She stated seriously. Saito instantly covered his nether regions and stuttered "N-NO Nothing like that I swear!" He recomposed himself. "Is dad home?"

"Yes." She looked at him tenderly. "But when I get him I want some real answers" Saito looked at his mother seriously. "of course"

And so for the next hour Saito explained to his parents what had happened to him, where he had been and what he had been doing (After of course, the inevitable "how much you've grown!" etc). Akia (Dad) and Satomi (Mom) looked skeptical and concerned as he finished his retelling. Saito seeing their concern for his mental health turned to Louise "open the portal" he told her.

Louise nodded and complied chanting quietly to herself then she pointed her wand and a green oval appeared. In it's middle was what seemed to be a picture of rolling green hills and an old yet beautiful manor. Akia and Satomi were immediately taken back. They both circled the portal several times making a few 'hmm's 'ooh's and 'ahh's. Louise giggled at Saitos parents as they reminded her so much of her husband with their curiosity. Satomi was the first to break the circle.

With a serious face and tender eyes she finally spoke "Okay sweety this is pretty impressive but it still doesn't prove your sanity" she stated, concern in her voice. Akia was busy sticking a pencil through one end and 'oooh'ing on the other side when nothing appeared.

Saito smirked "that's not the impressive part" Saito turned to his father."Dad, why don't you step through" Akia turned around, his foot already through "huh? You say somethin' son?"

Saito chuckled "no, go on ahead Dad" Akia disappeared beyond the green oval. Louise followed. Saito had one leg through and reached his hand out to his scared and suspicious mother. "Come on mom, let me show you my new home" he gestured toward the portal.

After some thought Satomi reluctantly took her sons hand and followed after him.

**Year 1587, Tristain, Lord Hiragas manor**

The Hiragas (Tokyo) were pleasantly shocked that their boy was not a schizophrenic- but a _Lord_! Saito gave them a tour and because Louise was back in her realm she was able to use all types of magic not just void. This enabled her to cast a language spell to understand and speak to her foreign in-laws. They introduced themselves and were proud to learn that their son married a noble. Siesta was introduced next and they were interested in her families unique Japanese background. The group later took a tour of the village on the Hiragas' (Halkegenia) land. They ran into Tiffania outside her house in the village and introduced her. Akia noticed the well endowed half elf and nudged his son "Oi" Saito didn't even look up at his father, he already knew what he was going to say. "They're real, trust me I know" Akia smirked "That's my boy".

The tour continued until dusk. They came home to a feast prepared by Siesta. Which was hungrily devoured by the men and daintily taken in by the women. The group adjourned to the hot spring and relaxed until midnight. The Hiragas (Tokyo) were shown to their luxurious room and comfortable beds. Needless to say they slept very well.

In the morning Akia said he would love to stay but he should probably get to work to explain his absence and Satomi insisted she leave. "You two should be alone, and remember I want grandchildren before I'm 50" she said sweetly. Saito and Louise turned red but laughed it off and said goodbye. Saito promised to visit in a week. He turned to Louise. "I think that went really well" he smiled down at her. "Do you think they liked me?" Louise asked hopefully looking up with pleading eyes. Saito leaned down and kissed her forehead reassuringly "They loved you" she smiled brightly. "Wanna go for a walk before we head to the palace?" asked Louise "I'd love to". The couple walked off into the distance, hand in hand, each silently wondering what the future would bring.

**Epilogue of a Prologue**

Four years later Saito and Louise began to have children. Twin boys, Louis, Gaston and their youngest Kimiko (Saito demanded at least one of his offspring carry a Japanese name). Louis and Gaston (age 17) attend the Tristain Academy of Magic as third years. Kimiko (age 16, nickname Kim) attends the Academy as a second year. The twins inherited their fathers hair style and dark eyes but their mothers pink hair while Kim inherited the exact opposite (Black hair Louise style, maple colored eyes).

When the twins were born Saito realized he wanted to provide a great life for his children. So he resolved to become a wealthy influential noble. They could have a good life living off his land but Saito wanted great. He wanted to give them everything the world had to offer, wealth, knowledge, adventure. While also being able to watch them grow. He handed all estate matters to Louise and because she shared his dream vowed to restore their land to it's former glory and more. This gave Saito time to train, he learned the art of the Halkagenian sword as well as returning to Tokyo and mastering Kendo. Once mastered he was able to combine the two into a single fighting style. It looked foolish but was extremely effective. Because of his odd awkward looking style Saito was given the name 'Saito the Bloody Jester'.

Using this style Saito proved to Queen Henrietta that he was worthy of being her knight. She sent him on the most dangerous missions she had but they still weren't enough for Saito. With the mighty Saito (her 'trump card' as Saito called himself) at her side Henrietta gained Tristain great wealth and reputation by conquering many of the untamed smaller countries to the east.

This wealth and reputation became Saitos by extension. House Hiraga became one of the most powerful noble families in Tristain. Louise contributed to this power by increasing their influence. She did this by using the money Saito earned to expanding their small village into a great city of trade which they named Shishon (offspring). Shishon grew rapidly over these 21 years and became the commerce capital of Tristain as well as a cultural hub. It was Hiraga houses infamy that drew many to take residence in Shishon. Because of it's mass Louise became the de facto 'mayor' of Shishon. She governed the city with an iron fist at her right and a tender caress to her left.

Saito and Louise raised their 'babys' well. They had a wonder-filled childhood full of adventure, knowledge and rich memories. The twins became talented battle mages and as such summoned twin Pegasus... Pegasees? Pegasi? Whatever, winged horses. Kim was considered a enchanting prodigy, already casting complex enchantments.

**Though the Hiraga children grew up happy with out a worry (like most noble children) some children aren't always so fortunate...**

**TBC**

A/N: So what'd you think of the prologue? If you happened to like it don't get to attached to Saito and Louise because they aren't the main characters. However they will show up, just older. If you didn't like the prologue PLEASE give me usable reviews. Good ex: Your plot was slow and your characters lacked depth. Bad ex: It sucked. By the way I'm sorry this isn't like the summery but the next chapter is. I ask you to trust me loyal reader. Alrighty I'll try to post more soon.

**-_DF_**


	2. Why The Caged Bird Bursts Into Flames

A/N: What's shakin' Bacon? For starters I just want to say I'm really sorry about the last chapter not matching the summery. I just wanted to give some background on how the introductions went and what happened after F ended. I swear. Now I think you'll like this'un more. I really enjoyed writing it. Without further ado...

While Gaston, Louis and Kim held a privileged existence, others were not so fortunate.

In the rim territory of House Dumont sat a winery, within this winery worked a child, within this child rested a flaming hatred.

You see, this boy was no ordinary commoner, he was the illegitimate child to the head of House Dumont, Duke Dante Jacques le Quid de La Dumont. His mother, a common maid, was cast out by Dante and branded a whore when her pregnancy was found out.

She found work on the Dumont territory with one of the branch families under an alias, for she could not bear to be far from her eternal love, Dante. She raised her child as best she could manage. bringing in extra denier (lowest form of currency) as a prostitute. The boy, Jean loved his mother dearly. He had no idea who his father was but it didn't matter, he only needed his mother.

One cold fall evening when Jean was at the age of seven his mother became bedridden due to a disease she had contracted while "working". Jean came to her bedside that night, softly singing her a melody and holding her fragile hand in his. She awoke and smiled weakly yet warmly at him. She had decided he needed to know of his origins before she died.

She took her sons small hand and weakly began telling him a tale. She told him of her valiant knight who came bearing love and warmth, lighting her cold life. The knight was soft and gentle in a cruel world. But fate ripped them apart.

Jean smiled at his mothers far off gaze"Who was this knight, mother?" Asked Jean hopefully. She smiled weakly and managed a whisper "my... eternal love... Duke Dantes, of course" She then let her head fall and slept.

Jean was taken back, he knew of the Duke. He was a cruel, evil man who beat his servants mercilessly. Men, women, children, it did not matter to the 'Noble' Duke. He knew that the Duke was the one who tossed his mother out, proclaiming her a whore. How could his mother love such a disgusting monster? Was she delusional?

Quiet sobs escaped him as he pondered the evil that was his...his ... _Father_... Feeling sick he turned to the waste bucket beside the bed and vomited. Jeans hands raked through his messy red hair. _That evil is within me, the thing I hate most! _thought Jean. He pulled on his fiery locks and sunk to the floor. Tears staining his pale grimy face.

He was filled with so many raw emotions that no boy his age should ever experience. Hatred, unholy fury, confusion, sorrow, lust for revenge. A strange feeling rose up in Jean, his body trembled and all he could think about was the burning rage that rose in him. Burning. Rage. _Fire... Fire... Fire _whispered a distorted voice in the back of his mind. His body began to heat up uncomfortably. Then it turned progressively painful.

"Agh... What th- Aghh!" Screamed Jean. He ran outside into the rain to cool his seemingly burning flesh. He keeled in the mud grasping his head in between his filthy hands. His screams were drowned out by thunder.

_Fire...Fire...Fire Fire FIRE! _"GYAAAAH!" The pain increased immensely. When Jean was at his limit, _it_ finally awakened inside his innocent soul. flames burst up around Jean rising into the air. A whirlwind of blazing fire, dancing around the unfortunate boy. The fire changed color as the emotion-fueled heat increased. Orange-red then blue-green and finally a deep furious purple. A barrel six feet from Jean burst into flames and melted.

Jean realized then he was using magic. Him, a commoner, using magic! He could have lived a nobles life, supported his beloved mother if only he had realized before... Jean laughed sickly for a few seconds, but the world started to darken. Jean collapsed to the ground unconscious making the flames die down... One week later Jeans mother passed away in her sleep.

**1600 Tristain, Dumont Territory, Winery**

So here he was two years later in this slave shop of a wine cellar, cleaning bottles and depositing them onto the rack along with the other children. _Today is the day, it all starts here _thought Jean. He turned to his partner/friend Esmerelda "ready?" he asked in a reassuring tone. She was a "paid worker" who had been bought with her family of disgraced noble from a prison in the ever fighting country of Espania. Esmerelda nodded, bouncing her dark curls. _Earth, earth, earth_ thought Jean.

"Hey! No talkin' ya miser-hic-ble rats.." Slurred the drunken guard as he staggered towards the door.

Just before he was all the way through the door something tightly grasped his foot "Wha the fu-" Something equally as tight had latched itself around his mouth and neck. He discovered it was some kind of rudimentary chain. He wasn't able to reach for his wand as his hands became bound by the same metal chain.

Before he could utter a muffled scream the chain around his fat neck began to tighten rapidly he couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. Without even a chance to ponder the regrets of his pathetic life he was dead. The chain had snapped or rather crushed his neck. The guard staggered and he fell backwards.

The chains retracted and wrapped around Jeans small arms, snakes ready to pounce again at their masters command. Then they disintegrated into the dirt floor from whence they came. He smirked for a second before becoming serious. He turned to the metal collar around his neck and the chain that attached it to the metal rack in the middle of the room. He took breath and moved his hand over the locked collar. It clicked and snapped open.

Every other child in the room was stone faced and in unison tilted their heads so the lock could be accessed. Their soldier like movements suggested many hours of planning and practice. Esmerelda revealed a hidden wand under her shirt and unlocked herself as well with slightly more difficulty. Her tanned hands made quick work of unlocking her comrades on her side of the cellar while Jean took the other side.

The children all walked calmly to the doorway and hid on either side of the frame. The two closest to the doorway stealthily checked the room. When everything checked out they turned to face their leader and nodded. Jean nodded in response. He looked over at Esmerelda and smiled "Is it almost over? Truly? Will we finally be free?" She asked, giving him a pleading and hopeful gaze. _No sweet Esmerelda, we will never be free. Not as long as commoners are disposable. But do not worry, I will change the the world. For you, for our friends... For mother _thought Jean. But instead he just held his smile and nodded.

That night, under shroud of darkness ten children escaped from the cruel grip of their retched masters. Their destination, a brighter future, a home.

A/N: So do you like this chapter better? Hmmm? How bout the introduction of our main? As always tell me what I need to improve upon as well as spelling and grammar. I don't know how this betareader stuff works yet so you, the reader will have to do it for me. If you liked it, tell me! I have a huge ego so I'll soak that shit up like a shamwow. I should have the next chapter up within a week. Well until next time, stay classy.

-_**DF**_


	3. Visual Molestation is Unbecoming

A/N: I'm back again dear reader, bearing another chapter for your enjoyment. I was thinking of doing five fun little school chapters before getting into the revolution, this maybe counting as one of them.

**1608, Tristain, Magic Academy**

Jean gazed up at the academy's beautifully crafted stone archway with a mixture of awe and relief. The intricate masonry glaring down at him menacingly.

_I'm finally here_ thought Jean _it took ten long years of planning and plotting, fighting and scheming. Yes, there were times when I thought it impossible, but I've made it, alive and more ready than ever!_ Jean realized now was not the time for celebration. For he was only at the beginning.

He walked through the courtyard impressed with his surroundings. The green, freshly trimmed grass shimmered in the sun, still wet with dew. Jean inhaled deeply, making a note to save this memory as a mark for future generations to look back upon.

**...**

Across the courtyard, on a bench, sat a second year girl. The girl, Francesca, secretly eyed the red haired boy with hidden admiration. From his rough chiseled features, to his messy crimson hair to the strong muscular body that supported him... Alright "eyed" might not have been the best choice of words. More precise would be ogled or gazed longingly. Or perhaps most suitable would be visually molested.

But poor Francesca couldn't help herself! Noble life was just so terribly droll. Her _mother _forced this dull life upon Francesca, chiding her at every turn. It was always "Sit up straight Francesca, use the salad fork Francesca, marry an arrogant fool without complaint Francesca!" It was simply unbearable!

But this boy, he was different. His solid gait commanded respect, his wavy red locks symbolized a burning passion he kept inside him. He was intimidating, fierce, handsome... A _real_ man. But most of all he was off limits. She was upper class and he was upper-middle at best.

All of these wonderful characteristics meant that he was a low ranking noble. His commanding gait was that of an officer. His father was probably a city guard or something equally unimpressive. How gained entry to this academy was a mystery, because this was _not _an academy of men. No _this_ was an academy for delicate ladies and decadent pansy boys. The only Thing that separated the two was a penis, or lack thereof. Disgusting, the lot of them.

_No! _Thought Francesca _I will not submit to becoming one of THEM. _Determined, Francesca daintily lifted herself from the bench and strode over to the irresistible brute with a lustful gaze.

She pondered her options, _I've never done something like this before, but I'm sure I can manage_. _How hard can it be?_

Clearly improvising, Francesca unbuttoned the top two buttons of her uniform. He was currently reading his school manual and looking around as if searching for something.

_I'll just have to grab his attention _Francesca smirked and put on her most seductive face, pushing out her lips and narrowing her eyes. She thrust her moderately sized breasts forward and prepared her voice of seduction.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned to face her. "Hello brave knight, are you lost?" Francesca inwardly praised herself on the success of her attack.

…

Jean had been reading his student handbook, trying to find the second year male dormitory when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. Turning to face his caller he realized it was a girl. Her long blonde hair and fair skin shinned in the mid-morning sun.

She had looked as if she wanted something from him. Judging by the way her face was contorted and her body language he suspected she needed an elixir to relieve constipation.

"Hrrr bave nigh, …..." She mumbled something in a raspy whisper. She sounded strained. _She must be in considerable pain by the way her voice sounds _thought Jean.

"Miss are you alright? I didn't quite understand you, what did you say?" He asked, concern in his voice. Francesca panicked at his unexpected response but recomposed herself quickly.

Choosing a different voice she breathily responded "I _said_ hello brave knight, are you lost?" _There! Misinterpret that you thuggish beauty!_ Thought Francesca.

Jean could understand her now, and if he was not mistaken, she was trying to seduce him. He tried to stifle a laugh, he was here no more than five minutes and already a 'noblewomen' was trying to enter his trousers. Becoming serious again, he considered it, she was quite beautiful. Her flaxen hair framed a delicate face. The gold in her hazel eyes shone a the sun hit them.

_It's tempting, but I'd better not_ thought Jean.

He looked at her family crest that accentuated the golden tie of her mantle, she was obviously of the Valliere family.

_Most likely the eastern branch family judging from her physical resemblance to Count Montespan_. Not as powerful as the head family but certainly not without influence.

Jean looked into her eyes _I have not come this far to be exiled for a quick fuck._ "No, but I thank you for your concern madame" Jean turned on his heel and headed for the main building.

_What in the name of Void was that?!_ Thought Francesca. She was angry and disappointed at not getting what she _so _desired, but also a little hurt by the rejection.

She turned to watch him leave. His broad muscular shoulders swaggering back and forth. She lowered her gaze until she found herself staring at his sculpted derriere. Francesca smirked lustfully.

_I will claim that man. I, Francesca __Rochechouart de Mortemart de La Montespan swear it on my honor as a noble. No, my honor as a Woman!_

Francesca nodded to herself, re-buttoned her blouse and stalked away towards her dorm.

…

Feeling a slight pang of regret, Jean strode to what he assumed was the headmasters office, never breaking his 'lower-class noble' walk. Jean walked up a flight of stairs seeking the average looking door on the right with the golden nameplate "Headmaster Osmand". Jean knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer. The door opened and an attractive purple haired woman opened the door. Her cheery smile and warm aura startled Jean, as well as her prominent chest.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man! You must be the transfer student we've heard so much about! Oh but you're mantle color is all wrong, that's a second year cloak. We'll just have to fix that..." She continued to talk despite Jean attempts to get a word in.

"Miss?" he went unnoticed.

"...Oh this is strange, the tailor has never sent out the wrong mantle before. What was his name again, Jean luc? Jerome? Hmm something with a J..." Her ranting continued.

"Miss I-" Jean tried again but to no avail. Finally a commanding voice boomed from behind her. "Miss Marie let the boy speak for Founders sake! Oh and show him inside while you're at it"

She stopped talking and covered her mouth out of embarrassment. "Pardonnez-moi! Sometimes I can be quite long winded. Come inside" Marie ushered Jean inside.

The first thing Jean noticed was the ancient form that sat behind a desk smoking. Jean bowed to his elder and stood before him awaiting permission. Osmand took a long drag from his pipe and exhaled. The smoke formed a circle, rose and then dispersed.

"Speak boy" commanded Osmand. Jean nodded and began "I am not a transfer student Miss, Marie was it?" Jean continued "I am a second year seeking my dorm and if you would be so kind, a guide"

Marie gasped dramatically "but you're so old! How are you a second year?" Jean stifled an irritable sigh.

"I enrolled later than the rest of the students. I was given the option to move up in grade but didn't want to miss the majority of my schooling" Marie let out an 'ooh' "You must have done well in the entrance exams to be given the option to skip a grade!" Jean felt proud "N-no I was just lucky. I suppose maybe I have some talent" he stated trying to sound humble.

Old Osmand had become bored and reached for his wand. "Let me just give you a map" with a flick of his wrist he shared information pertaining to the school map. Jean drew in a sharp breath as the map was forcibly pushed into his mind. "There that should do it boy" said Osmand in a bored tone.

"Thank you, sir" Jean replied uncomfortably. He bowed and turned to the door briskly walked out.

…

Hours later Jean was in his room. He had used his new map to take a tour of the grounds. He met his teachers, acquired his books and was greeted by a few students. Most wouldn't talk to him though, he wasn't 'deserving' of there 'precious' time. Afterward he found his room. His bags were delivered by the help and Jean unpacked.

Laying on his luxurious bed, Jean looked back on his first day. Wondering what tomorrow would bring. Starting classes would be interesting. His eyes felt heavy and he peacefully drifted off to sleep...

A/N: Osmand's still alive?! Yes he is! In the light novel it said he was rumored to be 300.

As always review please. By the way don't keep expecting a new chapter every day. This is uncommon, I've just had a lot of time on my hands.

-_**DF**_


	4. I Want You!

A/N: Hello, at some point in the semi-near future I may ink some sketches I've done of the characters. Maybe. My scanner is broken so I'll have to find somewhere else to upload them. All content to their respective owners. Without further ado...

**1601, Outside The Village of Branle, Tristain**

"Ack!" A ten year old Jean collapses in pain onto the cold dirt. A rugged, disheveled man slams his foot into Jeans side.

"Where's all that talk now boy, hm?" The man leans over the child "Have you had enough?" He asks lamely.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Screamed Esmerelda, tied to a nearby tree root. She struggled violently until another equally rugged man barks "Hey quit squirmin' runt!" Tears are in her eyes as she watches Jean cough up blood. "Jean, are you alright?" She asks in a pained voice.

Jean slowly rises, struggling to stand. "Y-you... give commoners a bad name... Perpetuating the stereotype that we're all -hack- idiotic barbarians just waiting to be ruled" Jean paused to steady himself. Directing all his anger outwards toward the band of thugs.

"YOU BEAR THE SAME SIN AS THE NOBLES!" Jean roared maliciously. He began to radiate magic, small sparks forming around him, body giving off copious amounts of heat.

The four bandits around him all began to laugh "We must've hit 'em harder than we should've if he thinks those chains are gonna do anything this time" The bandits chortled before turning towards Jean. "Give me your all ya bastard noble runt!"

Jean was shaking with anger and the raw magic flowing through him. The sparks around him started to grow into small flames, then all at once they erupted into nine tendrils of fire. The waving flames burned a deep purple.

Jeans thoughts became simple, rapid and sadistic. Consisting of _Fire, Fire, Fire, Eradicate the imperfections, Fire, Fire, Fire, Burn the weak minded fools Fire, Fire, Fire..._

The bandits had no time to react as the tendrils fluidly met their targets, swallowing them in a burning tornado. Jean smirked at the sound of their sweet, sweet screams of pain.

Esmerelda shut her eyes tightly, as she trained herself to do whenever Jean got like this. In their year of travels the young pair had come across many dangers, most of which had to do with nobles.

You see, after escaping the Dumont territory and splitting up with the others, Jean and Esmerelda wandered Tristain seeking a home. Though they did not escape without alerting Jeans father, Lord Dante. He -thinking the boy had died years ago- called for his personnel guard to hunt Jean down and execute him- quietly. After all, his new marriage into the House of Vienne was in a delicate state and it was crucial he was given their trust. If his bastard son were to enter the picture his new wife, Roscilla, would deem him unworthy of her family's trust.

Jean had pleaded with Esmerelda to leave him and seek safety in her own country but she refused, saying she would not abandon him. And so, the two were on the run. A covert bounty was placed on their heads covertly, within Tristains criminal circle. That was how the bandits had found them, four of them went as the bounty warned the child did not need a wand to cast magic.

The screaming stopped. Esmerelda felt the ropes come loose and a warm hand on her cheek, catching a single tear. She sniffed and looked up at Jean who was smiling weakly at her.

"I'm sorry that I lost control, please do not cry Esmerelda" She sniffed once more and playfully punched his arm. "I wasn't crying fool... It was just the heat making my eyes water..." Jeans tired eyes gazed at her warmly. He always became tired after using vast amounts of uncontrolled magic.

Jean helped her up and they were about to set off again when the pair heard a noise coming from the treeline behind them. It was... a slow applause? The mystery clapping continued for a moment more before stopping. In it's place was a voice, charming and thick.

"That was quite a feat boy" Said the voice.

Jean took a defensive stance. He was weak but he would fight with all he had left, if necessary. "Thank you" Jean replied calmly "If you would be so kind as to tell us who you are".

A hearty chuckle was heard and a man stepped from the shadows. He was rather large man, both in stature and girth. His face was covered by a thick braided beard. His locks tied back out of his face. When he stepped further into the light it became apparent that his hair was a dark green.

Jean inspected him from head to toe, gathering all the information he could. His clover hair and fair skin may point to Gallian origins. He should expect earth magic, but not rule out anything else.

The smile never left the mans face. "I am Ailwen Wulfgeat, and I want you to join a revolution". He stated in a serious tone.

Jean took in what the man had said, wondering if this was the right decision. He had planned to eventually join Tristain's military, clawing his way to a position where he may execute his real plan... It was risky and he wanted more details, but Jean kept his options open.

Esmerelda was startled, a mysterious man in the woods, an unexpected offer. She didn't trust any of it. She scowled and turned to Jean, just as she was about to tell him they should leave he simply said "Go on" looking straight into Ailwen's eyes.

Ailwen's smile got bigger. "My superiors are planning something. Something big. We need young people like you to be there when the time finally comes to overthrow Tristain's government" Jean was intrigued but kept his face impassive.

"We'll train you, house you, feed you. You'll be kept in training camps, each based near Tristain's 'pressure points' " At this Jean smirked. _This might just be my chance, much faster than my plan and safer too..._

"There's more, but I can only tell you-" Ailwen pulled a piece of parchment from the breast of his armor _"If_ you join up" He held out the parchment to the boy. It read _enlist_ among many things.

Jean walked right up to the bear-like man keeping a stone face he slowly reached his hand out, symbolizing a handshake. "Where do I sign?"

Esmerelda gasped and Ailwen smirked.

**...**

**1608, Tristain, Magic Academy**

Jean awoke feeling refreshed _Haven't had that dream in a while _he thought to himself. Stretching, he got out of bed and donned his light leather armor which he kept in his locked chest at the foot of the bed.

Jean pushed open his window, and inhaled deeply. He sighed enjoying the early morning air. Dawn had not yet broken and class would not begin for many hours. Checking below to see if anyone was around to witness his brief escape.

Seeing it was clear Jean pushed off from his floor powerfully, sending him straight out the window.

_Wind, wind _Jean chanted quietly, the levitation spell lowered him gracefully to the grass below. Jean pulled his hood over his head and began silently making his way to an area he found on his way to the academy.

Half an hour and two miles away Jean landed in a clearing. The clearing was bare except for an old abandoned shack that looked as if something large had smashed it.

Making his way to the middle of the clearing Jean took a deep breath and began his daily training routine of lifting (conjured boulders), construction (using triangle class magic to construct a small building) and deconstruction ( obliterating said house in a bout of fire).

The process only took about fifteen minutes but it took a lot out of him. He repeated five times until he was exhausted. Jean found a nearby stream and happily quenched his thirst. After a short rest he jogged ran back to the academy, dropped off his armor, bathed and head back to his room to begin getting ready for the day. Everyone else was just waking up.


	5. Enchanting 101

A/N: Hejsa Viewers! So I stopped working for about a week. Sorry, readjusting to school life has been an awkward transition. But worry not sweet little reader. I, DF shall grant you my mediocre fan fiction on a semi-regular basis from now on! Lucky you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Without further ado...

A sliver of morning sun pushed through a slit in between curtains, illuminating the rather dim area that was Gaston De Hiraga's room. An audible groan could be heard from within a disheveled pyramid of blankets resting on the floor.

"Accursed morning, your sadistic pleasure in disturbing my sleep vexes me" Groggily moaned the voice. Slowly rising from his self-made bed, Gaston stretched, yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He picked himself up and headed to his wardrobe muttering something about needing to invent an awaken spell. After cleaning his face in the wash bowl and getting dressed Gaston headed outside his room for breakfast. Not surprisingly his brother Louis, was also leaving his chambers with the same sleepy scowl on his identical face. Since a very young age the boys had gotten ready at the same time every day, without fail for the last seventeen years.

"Good morning brother" They both said at the exact same time before the pair headed off toward the dining hall, slowly waking up.

Rounding a corner they ran into Kim, their sister. "Good morning" Kim blandly stated in her usual monotone voice.

Gaston and Louis simultaneously responded as they had for years, with a sleepily enthusiastic "ohayou gozaimasu!"

"So" said Gaston "How was your first night at the Tristain Academy of Magic?" Kim thought for a moment "Comfortable"

Finally reaching the hall, they split up. Kim sitting with the first years and the boys with the second. The second year table was a buzz with mindless drabble of catching up and nonsensical gossip. "Do you suppose anything interesting will happen this year?" Asked Gaston "I doubt it" Louis answered, taking a bite of some kind of pastry.

…

Jean stepped into the classroom, an indifferent look plastered on his chiseled features. Francesca Licked her lips. After their encounter yesterday she had dug up all information she could on the man- almost none. His origins were unknown, as well as his level of skill and element type among other small details. Perhaps he was a bastard, or had his family been dishonored? Her mind swam with all the saucy possibilities.

Two things she did learn however, his name and class schedule. Jean Claude la Lafayette. Dismissing the unknown family name she moved on to rearranging her classes to more productive subjects (with him of course). So now Francesca had every class with the lovely Jean.

She waved his way. "Oh Jean! Sit here won't you?" Jean sighed and relented. Most other seats were taken or reserved. He was later than he'd like to be but still early, he had stopped to aide a servant that had dropped their masters laundry.

"Salutations brave night" were the first breathy words from her soft red lips. She said it in a teasing manner.

"Good morning Valliere" Jean stated, not amused as he took the seat next to her. Francesca smirked. "So you decided to do some research on me as well. Oh Jean, you needn't trouble yourself with information gathering I would have told you _all _about me if only you'd asked!" Francesca shifted into a position where her cleavage could be viewed openly.

"Actually, I merely guessed based on your appearance" said Jean, averting his eyes and trying to change the subject.

"Oh" responded Francesca in a disheartened tone. _So he hadn't taken the time to research me... _Then she perked right back up. "Well this means introductions are in order. Greetings plebeian, I am Francesca Rochechouart de Mortemart de La Montespan" She said with the small amount of noble pride she cared to keep and extending her hand.

Jean begrudgingly responded properly, taking her small hand in his large and placing a tender kiss on her knuckle. "I, Jean Claude la Lafayette am honored to be in your presence milady"

"Hm, well that was disappointing" Jean immediately looked up confused. Had he done it wrong? No, he'd done formal greetings many times in the past. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

"Well I guess I expected something a bit more... I don't know rough? I thought you a thuggish brute from your rugged appearance but thus far you have applied every noble manner as if read from a book!" Francesca pouted.

Jean smirked "Milady, never judge a books contents by it's cover" She 'hmphed' and slumped in her seat. Jean, amused turned toward the front.

Just then, a rather short portly man burst into the room panting. "G-good morning class" He straightened himself and cleared his throat. "I will be your enchanting and infused objects professor this term. I am Franz the bright, you may call me Teacher or Monsieur Villafort if you like" A few students snickered at his dwarf-like appearance.

Jean ignored them and listened intently. Of all the subjects he had learned and or mastered, enchanting was always the most difficult. He was absolutely awful, Jean almost always failed, but not for lack of trying.

"Last year you learned the basics of enchanting as well as the history of influential enchanted objects. This year we will be exploring uses of enchanting as well as enchanting objects themselves!" Excitement was obvious in his voice.

Francesca was already bored and had stopped listening to Monsieur Dwarf. Leaning backwards in her chair, she began to hear the whispers of students behind her.

"Have you heard any recent news of the uprisings?" Asked one "Are those still going on? Uhg! I wish the commoners would learn their place already. Barbaric trash, resorting to strikes" Scoffed the other.

When the two spoke she noticed something interesting out of the corner of her eye- he flinched. Jean had flinched when they spoke ill of commoners. Clear as day to anyone who was paying attention. 'Hm so he has a vulnerability towards the commoners' smirking inwardly she began to develop a plan. She would use this new information, yes. Perhaps get on his last nerve, make him explode and reveal to her his secret 'plebe fetish'. From there all she had to do was blackmail him into... Relations. Sure he had manners but that didn't lessen the attraction as much as she let on. Francesca's cheeks flushed bright red at the thought of all this scheming and debauchery. She giggled to herself letting her mind run wild...

"Miss Montespan?" Francesca was lost in her own world and was only able to mutter a bubbly "Hm?"

"Would you like to share with the class what is so humorous about the battle of Danglars?" Villafort asked, glaring and one brow raised for emphasis "Miss Montespan?" At that point Jean turned to her sighing in exasperation.

"Valliere, up!" Jean commanded. Francesca came out her daydream- and on to the floor. She had forgotten she was leaning in her chair. The class burst into laughter. Jean sighed once more and turned to his notes. "Ow..." Francesca replied wearily "Could you repeat the question Monsieur Villafort?" She asked, getting back in her chair as if nothing happened.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Miss Montespan" Villafort stated sardonically "I had asked if anyone knew why I would be mentioning the battle of Danglars in Magic Infusion class" The short educator stated impatiently.

"Yes well, of course" Francesca stuttered still trying to regain her composure. What could she say? She had never even heard of Danglers let alone a battle of the same name. She took in a deep breath and sat up straight looking forward with more determination than the situation called for. Then, as if announcing a call to war she declared "Monsieur Villafort, I have no idea!"

The class was silent for a moment save for a few gasps, in awe of her dramatic proclamation. The class that is, excluding two. Jean and Villafort. Jean simply let out another exasperated sigh, placing his face in his palms. Villafort simply looked forward, a bored blank look in his face.

"Anyone have an actual answer?" Villafort asked, searching his class of moronic students for any sign of intelligence. A well manicured hand went up in the front row.

"I believe I know the answer" Came a snobbish voice. It was a boy no more than 17. His angelic features framed by long wavy locks of flaxen hair. His deep amethyst eyes slayed even the hardest of hearts. Woman fawned over this Adonis left and right, the man was practically glowing! He was cool, smart, available and most of all, a flaming homosexual. Yes, Edmund swung that way and was damn proud of it. Sorry ladies.

"Alright then Monsieur-" Villafort scanned his seating chart for the boys name "Grammont, please inform the class".

Edmund smirked, ready to show off his brilliance. Standing for effect, he began " The battle of Danglars was an ancient battle that took place before Brimmir founded the nations. No one knows the cause but eventually a very powerful enchantress altered humans to become the perfect hunters and protect her town. She is known only as 'mother' and her children became the monsters we today know as vampires" He stated with an air of superiority.

"Correct, thank you for that textbook description Monsieur Grammont. Now let's move on to exactly how..."

Jean was no longer paying attention, he didn't need to. He had been trained for this mission and revolutionary life in general so he knew all of this low level curriculum. Now if I could only enchant... He thought, drifting off into an imaginary world ruled by himself and his vampire army.

A/N: How'd you like it? Why don't you tell me by writing a review! And from now on I think I'll be posting once a week. Perhaps Fridays or Saturdays.

Au Revoir readers!

___**-DF**_


	6. En garde Prêt Allez!

A/N: All content to it's rightful owners.

So. This is awkward. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I had an original idea for how I wanted this chapter to go but then I realized that it sucked and I had to start over. I lost my spark for a few weeks (damn you writers block!) but I'm back on track with some fun future ideas. So without further ado...

**...**

"Awaken sweet Knight" Came a soft sensual voice in his ear. Jean stirred. "Class has ended".

Jean awoke to find Enchanting had ended and the class was heading outside for physical magic education. Groggily Jean came to his feet and shuffled out to the courtyard, stretching lazily.

...

Once outside a tall man greeted the students. Brown curled locks falling around his stoic and defined face. "Greetings class, you may call me Marqes" The man said blandly. "I am new to this institution and don't yet know all of your names, but I will learn them all soon enough as I am also overseeing you're familiar summoning" No emotion escaped the gruff professor.

A boy spoke up "Monsieur Marqes-" Marqes interrupted the young mage "Just Marqes, boy".

"Um Marqes, when will the summoning take place?" He asked, obviously uncomfortable with the informality.

"Tomorrow." The class was shocked into silence, Marqes noticed their reaction.

"On account of the recent revolts you entered school later in the term, did you not?" Asked Marqes.

The class nodded, confused.

"We hold the Summoning Ceremony at the same time each year, regardless of circumstances. It is a tradition as well a religious occasion, to muddle the schedule would be blasphemy." Students nodded in understanding, excited at the fast approaching ceremony.

Two strawberry blonde heads nodded in apprehension, Louis and Gaston. "What do you think you'll summon Gaston?" Louis asked his brother excitedly. "I don't know, perhaps a dragon or maybe even a Griffon!" Gaston replied with equal vigor.

"What? No way! I have dibs on dragon!" Louis proclaimed.

"Pfft! You couldn't summon a mouse!" Gaston shot back.

Jean was amused by their idiotic banter. "Maybe you'll follow in you're mothers footsteps and summon a commoner." he mused. The class erupted in fits of laughter and the twins glared at the common-blood noble. Marqes noticed his class' short attention span.

"All of you be quiet!" Marqes commanded, the class snapped to attention. "We are here to learn! Now get into groups of four and practice your offensive and defensive magic." Commanded the rigid professor.

The class looked at one another uneasily. They had no idea what to do. Sure, the class had practiced simple offensive and defensive magic- two people team up and cast dot level spells at their defending counterparts. Every few minutes or so the teacher would call "Switch!", the teams would change offensive to defensive and vise versa.

But this was the first day and the teams would be different from last year. This meant finding new teammates that matched their element, gauging how much to hold back and so on.

A nervous hand shot up "Mons- uh I mean Marqes, this is our first day, what groupings should we use? After all, we do not know each others elements. It could be dangerous." squeaked a mousy raven haired

girl.

The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

Marqes stone face flashed a hint of annoyance.

"I suggest you talk amongst yourselves and sort it out. You are not sheep that require constant shepherding, you are this country's future!" Marqes spoke loudly to the entire class as if giving a war-time speech

"What if danger threatened our beloved Tristain and you were called to war? The draft calls for nobles sixteen and above." The ex-general turned teacher looked out over his brigade of weaklings. Most looking scarred or inspired- or both. But one set of golden eyes pierced his gaze. The eyes reading of boredom and rebellion (an odd combination, he thought). He decided to keep an eye on the tall redhead, Jean was it?

"Most if not all of you meet that requirement, so if you cannot perform a simple exercise how can you hope to stand against Tristan's enemies? Now, get to those exercises!" Shouted Marqes.

"Yes sir!" the class resounded proudly. The students empowered, his work finished, Marqes stood back to watch.

…

Gaston and Louis marched purposefully up to the disrespectful defiler of their Father's name. He was idly listening to the chatter of cousin Francesca, the bastard.

Reaching him, the pink headed boys- nay pink headed _men_ stood tall and looked him in the eyes- or as much as they could. He was a good foot taller than the twins.

No matter! He had insulted their name and frankly their culture as well. The twins were proud of their Fathers rise from poverty. He was the only commoner to gain a noble title. This red headed oaf had no idea what their Father went through, what he had done! He had SAVED THE WORLD FROM AN ANCIENT DRAGON! But alas, no one would ever know. Queen Henrietta swore all participants in the escapade to secrecy. If anyone found out how large the threat really was all hell would break loose. Not to mention the uproar from all noble countries if it were found that a _commoner _defeated the apocalypse dragon. Why, it would almost be blasphemy!

So if the world wouldn't respect their Father, Louis and Gaston would at least defend his honor.

"Bonjour, bastard." Sneered Gaston.

"Where do you find the gall to insult our Father? Saito Hiraga is a better man than you could ever hope to be!" Louis almost shouted.

Some of the class began to look their way. Jean rolled his head to face at them, holding a disinterested look.

"Show me then, if your father is so magnificent, then surely his seed must be able to match a common-blood like myself." The boys were surprised while Francesca became worried.

"Dueling isn't permitted between nobl-" Louis was interrupted by Jean "Did I say a duel?" Jean asked menacingly.

"I propose that we make ourselves a practice team. The rosy tuft Valliere's against myself and my Valliere."

Francesca would be more worried but the blood had rushed to her head when he called her _his_ Valliere.

"Of course Francesca is just a formality to make us a team of four. You both would be firing spells at me. Come now, do we have an accord?"

Jean was smirking ever so slightly, as if this was all just a joke.

The boys thought about it hesitantly. They were both already line class wind mages, together a force to be reckoned with. But what was his element? Was this morally right? Could they humiliate and possibly injure a peer only because of an arrogant remark?

"Hell yes!" The twins cheered in unison.

Francesca and the onlookers gasped in surprise. Francesca bit her nails (an old habit her mother had forced her to quit some time ago). Was he trying to get himself killed? Her cousins were well known battle-mages to be. They were expected to be knighted by eighteen for Founders sake!

"What are you doing? You could get injured!" Francesca pleaded to Jean.

"Worried for your play toy, milady?" Jean joked playfully while stretching.

Jean pushed Francesca gently toward the crowd "Stay here. Do. Not. Move" Jean said, for once being serious.

"Alright your five minutes are up, I better see you with a group!" Shouted Marqes from across the courtyard. The rest of the class got together with their partners and prepared for practice."En garde. Prêt. Allez!" Marqes signaled the beginning of practice.

Gaston and Louis nodded to one another. They would use only dot spells as they wouldn't need anything else to take care of the weak commoner. Grinning, the boys unsheathed their wands and shouted their spell.

"Wind!" A great gust of wind came from the tips of Gaston and Louis's wands.

The two winds merged and formed a monstrous wall of air, strong enough to knock over a horse. Grass stirred up along with fallen leaves creating a shroud between the twins and Jean. The boys smirked triumphantly, watching as the air surged forward.

Suddenly flashes of orange light caught their attention. A burst of wind exploded outwards followed by a dispersing line of flame. Everyone in a twelve foot radius of the pseudo duel was blown backwards. Francesca shielded her eyes from the flying debris while others yelled. Gaston and Louis searched angrily for Jean, trying to spot their target through the falling grass, leaves and dirt.

Marqes pretended not to see anything, interested in the boy and what he would do next. Remembering his duties, Marqes lips curled into a devilish grin.

"Switch!" Yelled Marqes. No more than one second after the words hit Jean's ears was he raising his wand in front of him in preparation.

Under his breath Jean began his spell "_Adustum ignis, Paries a tergo_..." Jean's voice rose as he commanded his words to become life

"Burn Wall!" Bellowed Jean.

As he finished the spell a ravenous wall of flame erupted mere feet from the boys. They were unprepared and began to back away, but found themselves against a tree. Cursing under their breath the twins started to chant a spell and defend themselves when a heat was felt on their backs. Turning around Gaston and Louis realized their mantles were on fire.

The twins yelled and tore their mantles off. As soon as the capes touched the ground they burned up like flash paper. All that was left were the melted remains of their golden collarpeices which desplayed their noble insignias.

"Oh no!" Drawled Jean "Now no one will be able to differentiate you from peasants!" Jean's words were dripping with sarcasm as his smirk broadened.

Jean put his hand over his heart in a vainglorious display of mock sympathy "Well at least now you and your father have something in common" Jean chuckled "In _common _get it?"

He erupted into fits of laughter and the flame wall died down. The threat over, the entire class began laughing uproariously.

"They're so funny! No wonder their fathers code name is the bloody_ Jester_!"

"Look! They're turning flush with anger!" "Well now their faces match their hair!" Joked the students.

Francesca was a mix of sad, angry and aroused at Jean's unruly behavior. Unable to decide on an appropriate action she huffed madly and continued to watch the scene before her.

Louis stared miserably at his misshapen mantle- if he could even call it that anymore. Gaston on the other hand was fuming. He sprinted towards the current bane of his existence, Jean.

Swinging his right fist madly Gaston shouted "Fucking bastard!"

Jean ducked out of the way, his face never differing from it's bored mask, save for a few chuckles. Gaston swung again and again, never landing one punch. They continued their angry waltz of cursing and laughing, punching and dodging until...

"Ungrateful cretin!" Gaston half shouted half panted "My Father has done more for you and this country than you could ever know!"

The crowd was too busy laughing and jeering to hear Gaston. But Louis heard him, and so did Jean.

As Louis tore himself from his self pitying he shot a glare toward Gaston's turned back for breaking the vow of silence.

Jean imperceptibly smirked in triumph. He stood still and let himself be clocked by the oncoming sloppy punch from Gaston. The crowd cheered and Marqes finally stepped in, deciding the fun was over.

And as Jean fell towards the warm grass below him, one thought echoed continuously through his mind... _One step closer_...

…

A/N: Well there you have it! Jean's spell is in Latin in case you were wondering. And no, Latin spells are not Jean's 'special power' or whatever. In the Zero no Tsukaima light novels and some of the series as well the characters chant in a different language before casting an intricate spell. I think the language is some weird take on ancient Northern German mixed with Latin. I'll be doing the same with my spells, loosely basing them on those languages and adding my own touch. Anyway, see you soon... Hopefully.

_Avec amour_

_**-DF**_


End file.
